<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A One Way Trip by SheepShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232892">Not A One Way Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit'>SheepShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel's Avengers (Video Game 2020), Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also not pointed out here but they are showing in the game please take a look, Avengers A-Day, Dont know how to tag shit theres literally so little here but I WILL CONTRIBUTE, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marvel's avengers - Freeform, Nolan Norths beautiful voice, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER, Steves tits, This isnt too "shippy" but its stevetony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, id say, not inclided but i wanted to mention it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re winging this, aren't you?”<br/>“Yes...Yes, I am. I actually didn’t think I’d make it this far”<br/>“...What do you mean you didn’t think you’d make it this far”</p><p>Steve Reacts to Tony flippantly telling him he didn't expect to survive the trip.<br/>A quick little one shot because I was overwhelmed by the Stony crumbs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A One Way Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, what’s the plan?” Steve tried to straighten his back as he walked after Tony. He stretched at his arms too, hearing a satisfying pop.</p><p>“Um..well...we…Find an escape pod! And..uhhmm...escape.” Tonys' voice was jumping up and down in tone. Obviously uncertain and clearly improvising.</p><p>“You’re winging this, aren't you?” Steve smiled to himself as he let out a huff. Tony, Tony Tony. Always with the half-assed plans.</p><p>“Yes...Yes, I am. Actually didn’t think I’d make it this far” Tony's voice was quieter towards the end of the comment, even as he looked back at Steve with a smile.</p><p>Steve stopped for a moment. Well aware of the short amount of time they had. Knowing he was under-equipped, and much too under the weather to truly be in fighting form. He knew on a logical level there was no time to discuss anything, but Tony’s comment made him physically stop himself from continuing to walk. </p><p>That wasn’t casual banter, that was a truthful comment on the situation. Tony was trying to play it off as unimportant instead of directly lying about the situation. Steve was certain Tony was tempted to come up with some excuse. Something like as if he did have a plan of survival, but now improvised with Steve to drag along with him. He had probably decided against it, much too used to Steve seeing through him after years of working together.</p><p>“What do you mean you didn’t think you’d make it this far” Steve let his voice tell exactly how serious he felt about the offhand comment. His chest was hurting from being forced to move after who knows how much time of inactivity. But that wasn’t what hurt him the most. There was a physical ache in his chest. How long had he been asleep in ice again? How drastic had things been for Tony to forget himself and nonchalantly mention to Steve he was out on some pointless suicide mission? Why was Tony coming to get him alone?</p><p>“Steve, forget it ok.” His tone of voice was light and whimsical. “I was just joking around” It was like Tony thought if he just made his voice sound casual and calm enough, the same emotions would mirror over to Steve.</p><p>It had always been somewhat more difficult to read Tony’s body language when it was hidden behind the armor. In this case, Tony had left his helmet open, enough for Steve to study his face. A false smile plastered all over his features. His eyes were wrinkling at the corners and there was a real sense of relief in there somewhere, but it was obvious however that the subject matter was making him uncomfortable, consequently in the man turning to his press smile. Truthfully, the face of a man who hadn’t planned on making it, but suddenly decided it was important to get back home. To survive. That's why he had been winging it.</p><p>Steve closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly he felt all too tired. There weren't just emotions to notice in Tony’s expression. There were smaller, newer wrinkles. Few and impossible to notice without a super soldier's eyesight or a particularly good camera. But they were there in between his eyebrows together with the heavier bags under his eyes. Tony had hugged him, he had made small sniffle noises, playing it off as if nothing was wrong. Steve was wondering, how long had he been dead. How long had Tony been left to his own devices, along with his self-destructive ways? Where were the other Avengers?</p><p>“We will talk about this later, Tony” He crossed his arms over his chest</p><p>He heard the other man let out a sigh. </p><p>“Sure thing, Cap. But, let's get out of here first... please?” </p><p>Steve hummed and turned the next corner with Tony right in front of him. It would be fine, they would talk. Tony might have been alone for some time now, but he wasn't going to stay alone coming forward. He wasn't going to isolate himself or get himself hurt, or worse, killed. Steve would make sure of it. He’d find out how long he'd been out. What had happened since the explosion. Who had survived and who hadn't. Everything would be sorted out, one step at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>